


Meeting Bobby Singer

by calikocat



Series: Changing Hands [6]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Wolf AU, Gen, M/M, Magic Merton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Garth smiled and pulled back before he dragged a chair to the end of the table, leaving the opposite side of the booth free.  “Thanks for coming Bobby.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What is this about Garth?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Bobby Singer

**Author's Note:**

> Now with cover art! Please note that most of the images aren't mine, I found them using the internet. The picture of Bobby is a screen shot I made.
> 
> Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Supernatural and Teen Wolf are not mine.
> 
> A/N: Fusion stuff going on. Pretend the monsters in BWoC were of the SPN variety please. There are two types of Werewolves, those descended from Eve and the TW type of werewolves descended from Lycaon.
> 
> Extra Note: A few of us in the BWoC fandom have decided that the ship name for Tommy/Merton is GothicWolf. Pass it on.
> 
> Also for anyone not familiar with Big Wolf on Campus [tumblr](http://calikocat.tumblr.com/search/bwoc/) can provide an interesting view of it. And there's also [bigwolfoncampus.org](http://bigwolfoncampus.org/)
> 
> And you can watch Big Wolf on Campus on [veoh](http://www.veoh.com/find/?query=Big+Wolf+on+Campus).

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/user/caliko_cat/media/MeetingBobbySinger_zps74f08d30.jpg.html)

Meeting Bobby Singer  
calikocat  
Word count: 1796

XXX

Bobby Singer sat in the back corner of a diner in some backwater town in Kansas. Neutral ground Garth had said. Bobby had a gun under the table in his hand just in case. It made him nervous that the plucky sometimes inept Hunter he'd trained wanted such a meeting. He couldn't begin to imagine why Garth wanted this, who he was protecting...or rather what he was protecting.

He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here. Really he should be at home, manning the phones, or looking into a way to save Dean from his deal. But Garth was a good kid, an okay Hunter at times and he'd feel like crap if something happened to the guy and he could have done something to stop it.

The door of the diner opened with a chime pulling Bobby's attention out of his musings and Garth walked in, eyes searching the dim interior. Kid had his smarts for sure, book learning anyway, but sometimes...Bobby wondered how Garth managed to stay alive. Garth smiled at him and waved before making his way to the table and bending down to give one of his customary hugs. Bobby endured it, because it was Garth and the hug was harmless. Neither of them said anything when Bobby flicked a bit of holy water on Garth's face for good measure.

Garth smiled and pulled back before he dragged a chair to the end of the table, leaving the opposite side of the booth free. “Thanks for coming Bobby.”

“What is this about Garth?”

Garth pulled out his phone and sent off a text message. “I wanted to introduce you to a cousin of mine. He's got some experience, dealing with demons, werewolves, vampires...and even a Devil's Gate.”

“Sounds like your cousin goes looking for trouble.”

“No Bobby, all those things came to his home town when he was in high school. The Devils Gate is in his hometown. It opened once, but he and his friends got it closed and managed to shove the demons back inside.”

“So. Where is this cousin?”

The diner door opened again and a tall man, maybe about 6 feet, with dark blond hair with a bit of curl to it surveyed the room with narrowed eyes. Bobby stared at the young man, who had to be in his mid-twenties, maybe around Dean's age, their eyes met for a moment and the kid nodded at him. There was no way a kid that good lookin' was Garth's cousin. Then he motioned another man in, a shorter fellow with dark spikey hair and a pale complexion who was carrying a satchel...that was more like it, this was a guy who looked like he might be related to Garth. Not so much in looks maybe...except the way the kid's lips quirked a certain way at his companion. The two men shared a look before heading toward him and Garth.

They stopped at the booth and Garth motioned for them to sit down. The shorter man slid in first, his friend after him. “Bobby this is my cousin Merton.” The kid with the spiked hair smiled at him winningly. “And his partner Tommy. Guys this is Bobby Singer.”

“You boys Hunters?”

Garth blushed a bit. “Uh, not that kind of partner Bobby.”

Bobby blinked. Oh. “Right.” He pushed the glass of holy water toward them. “Have a sip if you don't mind.”

Tommy, the taller one, frowned and lifted the glass to his nose and sniffed. “It’s just water.”

Merton smiled a bit. “Holy water Tommy.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Tommy took a sip and handed the glass to Merton who did the same. “I didn't believe in the holy water thing until a demon attacked us once and Merton used his parent's hot tub to exorcise it out of the girl.”

“Luckily there was no lasting damage to the girl; otherwise Becky would have killed me for the burns.”

“Becky was the girl that was possessed?”

Merton nodded. Garth stared. “Dude, you didn't tell me it was Becky. Does she know she was possessed?”

“No. She just thinks I embarrassed her at her first high school party.” He shrugged. “But little sisters think the worst of their big brothers in situations like that.”

Bobby reached into his pocket and put a silver bullet on the table. “Pick that up if you would boys.” They did and neither reacted to the silver. “Okay then. One of you want to tell me the real reason Garth thought we should meet?”

Merton sat up a bit straighter. “What do you know about werewolves?”

“Same as Garth. Change around the full moon, eat their victims’ hearts. Kill them with a silver bullet to the heart.”

Merton shook his head. “There's another kind of werewolf and silver doesn't kill them...they might have a mild reaction to it...but that's it.”

Bobby sighed. “Balls. Well, how do we kill them?”

Tommy seemed to glare at him a little and Merton pulled a folder out of his satchel before placing it on the table and opening it. Inside was a series of newspaper clippings. “Hunters like you already know about them. They have a habit of killing entire packs, never bothering to ask questions.”

Bobby's stomach turned at what he was seeing. An entire community in New York State had been killed, men, women, and children, slaughtered. There were a few gruesome crime scene photos included in full horrifying color. “This was a pack of werewolves?”

“The Kolton Pack. The other packs in America refer to this as the Red Wolf Massacre. Hunters killed them all, unprovoked.” Tommy pointed to the next series of clippings. They were about a group of men, possibly a cult that was wiped out, tortured and killed. “This wasn't an actual pack, just a group of Omegas living together, but they weren't hurting anyone. Hunters took them out in '99. We know the only survivor, he got away. He didn't see the Hunters torture his dad to death.”

“He and his daddy were both wolves?”

“This kind werewolf,” Merton nodded to the clippings. “Most of them, their packs are their families. A lot of them are born wolves. Any who get the bite, usually want it.”

“Why? Who would want that?”

“It’s a cure for cancer, and any number of diseases and illnesses.”

“I'll be damned.”

Garth cleared his throat. “Bobby do you know a family of Hunters?”

Bobby snorted. “You mean besides the Winchesters?”

“Yeah. The Argents.”

Bobby frowned. “I know that name, I don't know any of them personally, but Gerard Argent has a bit of a reputation. He's dangerous.”

Garth pulled the last series of clippings out of the folder. “Kate Argent trapped the Hale Pack in their home in 2005 and burned them alive. Some of them were human Bobby...”

Tommy shuddered. “The youngest wolf was a little girl named Cora. She was eleven.”

Merton grasped his hand. “We know the oldest of the Hale children, Laura and Derek. Both wolves. Derek was sixteen when that happened. Kate Argent seduced him, found out all his family's secrets, their schedules, and used him to take them out.”

“Jesus.”

Tommy nodded. “We knew Talia Hale, the Alpha of the Hale Pack, by reputation only. She was a good Alpha who took care of her pack, a good mother and wife who took care of her family. Her husband was human, her youngest child a boy named Brendon, was human. Are you the kind of Hunter Bobby Singer, who would slaughter like this, just because someone wasn't human?”

“Of course not. Just because someone's different ain't no reason to kill'em. I gotta couple friends who are psychics and I haven't burned them at the stake for it.”

Merton laughed a little. “I feel a bit reassured hearing that.”

“Why, you a psychic?”

“Witch actually, my magic is strictly kosher.” 

“You ever make any protection charms or curse boxes?”

Merton nodded. “We have a few curse boxes locked away in the basement. One of them has a voodoo doll that used to be the nurse at our high school. He was a voodoo priest that got a little too hands on with the students. When we reversed his magic he turned into the doll.”

“There's also that coven of sorority witches that turned into wooden dolls when we tricked them into using their magic on one another.”

Merton made a face at Tommy's comment. “Don't remind me, they tried to sacrifice me. Each wooden figurine is in their own curse box.”

“Sounds like you boys have your area well in hand. Why exactly did you want to meet me?”

They shared a look and Tommy sighed. “To protect the packs that haven't been attacked by Hunters, to help keep them under the radar because they're not hurting anyone.”

“You seem awfully sure about that.”

Tommy shrugged. “There are rogues sometimes.” He sighed. “I was attacked by a rogue just before senior year started. It was an Alpha.”

Bobby cocked the gun under the table. “You're a werewolf.”

Tommy's eyes turned from their normal green to red for a moment. “I'm an Alpha. Only Alphas of my kind can give the bite.”

“Have you bitten anyone?”

“Just our friend Lori, she wanted the bite, and she's happy with it.”

“You haven't bitten your partner.” He nodded at Merton.

Tommy made a face and his eyes became human again. “Of course not.”

“Because I don't want the bite. I'm happy the way I am. Tommy would never force the bite on anyone.”

Bobby finally put the gun down on the seat beside him. “Okay. Tell me about your kind of werewolf.”

“Alright Bobby.” Garth clapped a hand on his shoulder. “And then we can get to the good stuff.”

“Good stuff?” Bobby smirked. “I'm afraid to ask.”

Garth smiled. “Aliens, Bobby. Aliens are real.”

“You're kiddin'.”

Merton groaned. “No. And I've got the stretch marks to prove it.”

Bobby could feels his eyes get wide. “I think I might need a drink for this conversation.”

“Wait till you meet their kids.”

“Maybe six drinks.” His words finally broke the ice between them and Tommy and Merton really relaxed into their seat. Bobby had a feeling this was going to be a long conversation and an even longer day.

XXX


End file.
